Davian
by WiNgLeSs GrRl
Summary: Fang and Max have a baby boy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Max's POV**_

I glanced at Fang and smiled.

"Davian." We both said at the same time. I smiled again as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his sitting position. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the small room slowly. The lightning flashed outside, causing the spidery shadows of the twigs outside to be brighter, or darker, whatever.

Fang placed a gentle kiss on the side of my forehead and bent down to pick up our baby boy. He had my brown eyes, as apposed to Fang's almost black ones, but the rest of him looked like Fang. He was a miniature Fang, and in my opinion, he was _beautiful._

He held the ten week old against his rock solid chest and rocked slowly. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and kissed me again, his voice almost cracking.

"Baby, I love you." He kissed Davian on his fuzzy head and closed his eyes. "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me Davian."

I turned to him and took either side of his shirt and pulled him close, grinning up into his face.

"Well, I couldn't have done it on my own."

Once _again_ he pressed his lips to my forehead, but this time he didn't remove them. He stood there with his lips lightly on my forehead, Davian's little heart beat throbbing in between us.

I was in heaven.

Davian was the light of our life for years, as he grew, his little wing's did too. They started out the size of sparrows, and then slowly grew into straggly chicken wings, and by the time he was six, he was learning how to fly. Well, of course he could _fly_, but he was soon learning the tricks of the trade from his Father and me.

One morning we woke up and laughed immediately. Davian's strong little body was nestled in between us, his black and brown wings stretched out across our faces. Fang gently tucked his wings in and picked him up, carrying him out of our bed and into his small bed next to ours.

Ok, I'm Max Ride, and here I am melting at the sight of my husband. His ling flannel sleep pants rode low on his hips, barely exposing his boxers. He had an _incredible_ six-pack, his muscles sinew all over his body. I sat up, my thin nightgown flowing silkily around my body as I got up quickly and rushed into his embrace. He hugged my quietly, tears suddenly springing to my eyes and wetting his shirt.

He brushed my hair away from my face, a smile lighting his worried face. "Hey," He said. "Let's call up Nudge and Iggy. Take Davian and Tempa flying."

"Ok." I murmured and strove to put my head back on his chest. I had been listening to his steady heart beat, it had always seemed to calm me, even when we were fourteen, back when Gazzy had run away.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear and tangled his fingers in my blonde hair.

_**All fluff and romance. Sincere Faxness.**_

_**Review and Read please!**_

_**-Enjoy! Wingless. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is from Fang's POV, hope you enjoy! I am just learning how to use and hope you will PLEASE review my stories!**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**-Wingless!**_

"Tempa! Hey, Tempa!" Davian called happily as he bounced along in between Max and I, holding our hands firmly. The little girl shook her bouncy red-tinted back hair and giggled, running towards them.

"Hey Fang," Iggy called to me loudly after he had removed his lips from Nudges.

Wow. It was still sorta weird to see nudge and Iggy kissing, even though they had been married for almost seven years.

I clapped Iggy on the back and hugged Nudge fondly. Amazing things had happened since Gazzy had run away. That was quite a fateful day. _**(Read my other stories to see what I mean. ; )) **_Oh yeah, the most important thing that had happened in like, ever was this: Iggy suddenly got his sight back! We had just finished kicking flyboy butt when we looked around and saw Iggy far below, writhing on the ground, holding his face.

We dropped quickly, our wings folded.

"Iggy, Iggy speak to me!" Nudge whimpered as she gently removed his hands from his face. His eyes were bleeding and a huge gash above his lip was choking him on his own blood.

"Oh my God, please, please no!" Max mumbled quietly as she gently pulled Nudge away. They sat Iggy up and flushed his mouth out with water, patting his back constantly and dabbing at his eyes with soaked shirt hems. A few weeks later, when the scabs around his eyes peeled off, his eyes were no longer pure white. Now they were a beautiful bright blue, clear as a babbling brook.

"Uncle Fang?" Tempa asked for the fifth time. "Uncle Fang, will you _please_ show me and Davian how to do that thing you do?"

I patted her back absently, realizing I had been day dreaming.

"Hmm? What thing?"

"Huh, uncle _Fang!_ The thing the eagles showed you and mommy!"

"Oh," I said, coming back to reality. "Sure I'll show you! And it was hawks."

K, you might think it would give you an adrenaline rush if you jumped off a cliff with the love of your life wrapped in your arms so if you tried to open your wings they would get caught in each others and make you plummet to your death. Well, it did. Max and I were falling, the wing whipping her hair around her head, the noise tremendous. As the canyon floor loomed up quickly, we suddenly shot apart, our wings snapping out and catching the air almost painfully. Over the years our wing muscles had developed a sort of callus, they could stop us quicker with less pain.

Then their was pure joy as we pumped ourselves high into the air, soggy clouds flying past us in a white haze. We were soon joined by Nudge and Iggy, with Tempa and Davian close behind.

_**Your probably wondering what happened to Gazzy and Angel, right? Read my next chapter and find out! ; ) sorry it's so short! **_

_**If you read, review! -Wingless**_


End file.
